


Coffee

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Confused Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: It's too much to cope before his morning coffee





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Drabble challenge  
> Prompt: first(s)  
> Word count: 218
> 
> Thanks to MalenkayaCherepakha for the beta work!

At seven A.M. in the morning the Ministry was blessedly empty.

Draco liked to be the first one to arrive, that way he could avoid the disgusted faces before his morning coffee. Many people couldn't forget the mark that was once on his arm. Sometimes he even forgets that the ugly thing disappeared with its maker’s demise, leaving his skin scarred in mock reminder of his stupidity.That morning he found someone else already there though. On his desk. Apparently taking a nap.

"Potter" He woke up startled, sleep heavy on his face, black hair a catastrophe. It was… unsettling for reasons he couldn't fathom. Potter put on his glasses and looked at him.

“Draco” His brain stopped working and didn't register Potter’s next words. “Do you have the Periwinkle case report?”

“What?”

“About that light blue potion?”

Draco blinked several times, he struggled to catch up. “I'm... still running tests.”

Potter rubbed his hands over his face. "Ok, please send it to me when you have it"

"Sure." On impulse Draco handed him his cup of coffee. "Here, you need it more than me."

To make things worse the other man groaned in pleasure. "I could kiss you. Don't forget to send it!" Potter left the room savouring the beverage.

What the hell had just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> [Black, two sugars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177986) can be read after this one.


End file.
